Cheap Thrills (song)
"Cheap Thrills" is a song by Australian singer-songwriter Sia Furler, taken from her seventh studio album This Is Acting (2016). It was written by Sia and Greg Kurstin, and produced by Kurstin. The remix of the track featuring Sean Paul was released on 11 February 2016 as second single from This Is Acting.12 Contents 1 Background and composition 2 Critical reception 3 Promotion 3.1 Live performances 3.2 Videos 4 Track listing 5 Commercial perfomance 6 Charts 7 Certifications 8 See also 9 References Background and composition "Cheap Thrills" was written by Sia and Greg Kurstin, and produced by Kurstin. It was originally intended to be performed by Rihanna, but was rejected by her and Icona Pop.3 Critical reception "Cheap Thrills" received mostly favourable reviews. Brittany Spanos of Rolling Stone called it a "bouncy party anthem",4 whilst The Guardian wrote it to be "a perfectly serviceable party tune".5 Nick Levine of NME praised the track's production "and there's no denying this is another superior slab of on-trend ear candy from one of pop's finest songwriters."6 Promotion Live performances Sia performed "Cheap Thrills" on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on 27 January 2016.7 She also performed the song on American Idol. Videos A lyric video featuring Sean Paul performing a new verse was released on 10 February 2016. In the video, a faceless couple wearing wigs, (they are the dancers Minn Vo and Stefanie Klausman), that have become part of Sia's signature look to win a dance contest on a black-and-white television show reminiscent of American Bandstand.38 Sia and Daniel Askill directed a performance video featuring Maddie Ziegler dancing with two male dancers to Ryan Heffington's choreography, which was released on 21 March 2016. The three dancers wear beige, with black and blonde hairstyles and gloves in the half-and-half style used in most of Sia's videos for This Is Acting. They dance on a bare stage, with Sia at a rear corner singing into a microphone while wearing a similar bobbed two-toned wig, a large bow and a white dress. Billboard wrote that "the video features the same type of intense, captivating choreography as some of Sia's other work. This time, Ziegler is backed by two other dancers, and the trio seems to blend as one".9 Teen Vogue said that Ziegler "delivers another powerful performance".10 Track listing Digital download1."Cheap Thrills" (featuring Sean Paul) – 3:44 2."Cheap Thrills" (album version) – 3:30 Commercial perfomance "Cheap Thrills" was commercially stronger than Sia's previous single "Alive", peaking inside the top 10 in over twenty countries, including Australia, Ireland, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. In Australia, it was eventually certified Platinum for shipments of over 70,000 copies, and reached number 6. In Ireland, the song reached number 1, becoming Sia's first chart topper song there. It also became a #1 hit in Israel. In New Zealand, the song reached number 6, and eventually certified Gold for sales of over 7,500 copies. In the UK, it was Sia's highest chart position as a solo artist, peaking at number 4. In the United States, the song has peaked at number 39 on the Billboard Hot 100. Charts Chart (2016) Peak position Australia (ARIA)11 6 Australia Dance (ARIA)12 1 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)13 4 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)14 19 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Wallonia)15 8 Canada (Canadian Hot 100)16 18 Colombia (Los 40 Principales)17 5 Czech Republic (Rádio Top 100)18 55 Czech Republic (Singles Digitál Top 100)19 13 Denmark (Tracklisten)20 4 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)21 4 France (SNEP)22 6 Germany (Official German Charts)23 4 Hungary (Single Top 40)24 8 Ireland (IRMA)25 1 Israel (Media Forest)26 1 Italy (FIMI)27 9 Lebanon (Lebanese Top 20)28 8 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)29 12 Netherlands (Single Top 100)30 7 Greece Digital Songs (Billboard)31 2 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)32 6 Norway (VG-lista)33 34 3 Poland (Polish Airplay Top 100)35 6 Scotland (Official Charts Company)36 2 Spain (PROMUSICAE)37 3 Slovakia (Rádio Top 100)38 52 Slovakia (Singles Digitál Top 100)39 16 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)40 3 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)41 2 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)42 4 Ukraine (FDR Music Charts)43 2 US Billboard Hot 10044 39 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Australia (ARIA)45 Platinum 70,000^ Italy (FIMI)46 Gold 25,000double-dagger New Zealand (RMNZ)47 Gold 7,500* Sweden (GLF)48 Gold 20,000x United Kingdom (BPI)49 Silver 200,000double-dagger *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone double-daggersales/streaming figures based on certification alone See also Greg Kurstin production discography References 1.Jump up ^ "Cheap Thrills (feat. Sean Paul) - Single". Retrieved 2016-02-11. 2.Jump up ^ Weiner, Natalie. "Listen to Sia's New Single, Rihanna-Reject 'Cheap Thrills'". Billboard. Retrieved 18 February 2016. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Sia Gives ‘Cheap Thrills’ Sean Paul Verse, Video". Vulture.com. Retrieved 2016-02-12. 4.Jump up ^ Sia - Cheap Thrills 5.Jump up ^ This Is Acting - Album review 6.Jump up ^ Rihanna may have rejected it, but... 7.Jump up ^ NBC.com. "Sia Guests on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon - NBC.com". NBC.com. Retrieved 2016-01-29. 8.Jump up ^ "Watch Sia's "Cheap Thrills" Lyric Video Featuring Sean Paul | News". Pitchfork. Retrieved 2016-02-12. 9.Jump up ^ "Sia Releases Captivating 'Cheap Thrills' Video Featuring Maddie Ziegler", Billboard, 21 March 2016 10.Jump up ^ Briones, Isis. "Sia's Music Video of New Single 'Cheap Thrills' With Maddie Ziegler Will Blow You Away", Teen Vogue, March 21, 2016 11.Jump up ^ "ARIA Australian Top 50 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. 4 April 2016. Retrieved 2 April 2016. 12.Jump up ^ "ARIA Dance Singles Chart - 28/3/16". ARIA Charts. 28 March 2016. Archived from the original on 28 March 2016. 13.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Sia – Cheap Thrills" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved 31 March 2016. 14.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Sia feat. Sean Paul – Cheap Thrills" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 1 April 2016. 15.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Sia feat. Sean Paul – Cheap Thrills" (in French). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 1 April 2016. 16.Jump up ^ "Sia – Chart history" Canadian Hot 100 for Sia. Retrieved 5 April 2016. 17.Jump up ^ "Lista del 0/04/2016" Check |url= value (help). PRISA. Retrieved 2 April 2016. 18.Jump up ^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert } } into search. Retrieved 29 March 2016. 19.Jump up ^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Digital Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert } } into search. Retrieved 22 March 2016. 20.Jump up ^ http://hitlisten.nu/default.asp?list=t40 21.Jump up ^ "Sia: Cheap Thrills" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. Retrieved 6 March 2016. 22.Jump up ^ "Lescharts.com – Sia – Cheap Thrills" (in French). Les classement single. Retrieved 25 March 2016. 23.Jump up ^ "Musicline.de – Sia Single-Chartverfolgung" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. Retrieved 29 March 2016. 24.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Single (track) Top 40 lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved 1 April 2016. 25.Jump up ^ "Chart Track: Week 13, 2016". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved 1 April 2016. 26.Jump up ^ "Sia feat. Sean Paul – Cheap Thrills Media Forest". Israeli Airplay Chart. Media Forest. Retrieved 27 March 2016. 27.Jump up ^ "Top Digital - Classifica settimanale WK 13 (dal 2016-03-25 al 2016-03-31)" (in Italian). Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana. Retrieved April 1, 2016. 28.Jump up ^ 29.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Sia feat. Sean Paul search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. Retrieved 20 February 2016. 30.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Sia – Cheap Thrills" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved 2 April 2016. 31.Jump up ^ "Greece Digital Songs – April 2, 2016". Billboard. Retrieved April 2, 2016.(subscription required) 32.Jump up ^ "NZ Top 40 Singles Chart". Recorded Music NZ. 4 April 2016. Retrieved 1 April 2016. 33.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Sia – Cheap Thrills". VG-lista. Retrieved 19 March 2016. 34.Jump up ^ http://lista.vg.no/ 35.Jump up ^ "Listy bestsellerów, wyróżnienia :: Związek Producentów Audio-Video". Polish Airplay Top 100. Retrieved April 4, 2016. 36.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2016-04-01". Scottish Singles Top 40. Retrieved 01 April 2016. 37.Jump up ^ "Spanishcharts.com – } – }" Canciones Top 50. Retrieved 03 April 2016. 38.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert } } into search. Retrieved 03 April 2016. 39.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Singles Digital Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert } } into search. Retrieved 8 March 2016. 40.Jump up ^ http://www.sverigetopplistan.se/ 41.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Sia – Cheap Thrills". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved 4 April 2016. 42.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2016-04-07" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 1 April 2016. 43.Jump up ^ http://www.fdr.com.ua/ 44.Jump up ^ "Sia – Chart history" Billboard Hot 100 for Sia. Retrieved 5 April 2016. 45.Jump up ^ Ryan, Gavin (2 April 2016). "ARIA Singles: Lukas Graham '7 Years' Is 7 Weeks at No 1". Noise11. Retrieved 2 April 2016. 46.Jump up ^ "Italian single certifications – Sia feat. Sean Paul – Cheap Thrills" (in Italian). Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana. Select Online in the field Sezione. Enter Sia feat. Sean Paul in the field Filtra. Select 2016 in the field Anno. The certification will load automatically 47.Jump up ^ "New Zealand single certifications". Recorded Music NZ. Retrieved 11 March 2016. 48.Jump up ^ "Sverigetopplistan > "Sia" > "Sök" > "CHEAP THRILLS" > "Certifikat". Sveriges Officiella Topplista (in Swedish). sverigetopplistan.se. Retrieved March 27, 2016. 49.Jump up ^ Ryan, Gavin (2 April 2016). "ARIA Singles: Lukas Graham '7 Years' Is 7 Weeks at No 1". Noise11. Retrieved 2 April 2016. Category:2016 singles Category:2016 songs Category:Sia Furler songs Category:Song recordings produced by Greg Kurstin Category:Songs written by Greg Kurstin Category:Songs written by Sia Furler